Fire and Ice
by Spooky Melissa
Summary: AU. The fire burn inside of her waiting to consume her whole. He was tired of fighting the ice in his heart. Warning incest.


Fire and Ice

Fire. That was what she was feeling…Fire. Fire in her veins instead of blood. Fire consuming her heart. Fire filling her lungs. Instead of all the icy air that surround her. In the snowy landscape in front of her, the dirty snow under her bare feet didn't seem to register to her or her fevered body. How could it, when all she could feel was the fire burning her from the inside…

Who was she?

She frowned in confusion.

What was her name?

What was she doing surround by trees?

She sat down in the snow before drawing her long bare legs up against her chest letting her long dark hair cover her naked arms as she wrapped them around her knees. She blinked realizing that she wasn't covered at all, nothing to keep her warm yet she didn't need anything. No, the fire inside kept her warm enough… Who was she again?

She frowned again trying to put order inside her mind yet there was no need since it stayed blissfully blank.

What was her name?

A beautiful hum started around her…No, she blinked. Not around her, no, inside her. Deep within. From the heart.

Like a mother to her child.

The hum grew into a haunting melody.

Mother to her child? She thought and instinctively looked up the clear big full moon.

Her moon!

She opened her mouth to …to…to what?

She frowned again, there was a growing need bubbling from deep within clawing its way up but what it was she didn't know!

The melody grew in volume urging her to what?

She stood quickly, in her stance she asked what did the mother moon want?! She started to run again the fire in her demanding it from her.

She was its slave… it would seem.

If she didn't… if she stopped…would it consume her whole?

Will Mother Moon be sad? To lose one of her children?

There were many of her.

Of him too.

Her other half.

Her ice.

Ice to satisfy the fire in her.

Or would he be fire too?

To burn her whole?

Her eyes never leaving her Mother Moon. No they couldn't stray from her in all of her majestic form. The melody grew in pitch as if desperation. She was looking for her lost child. Howling surrounded her as if helping Mother Moon find her lost child.

Her eyes widen in realization she threw her head back, closing her eyes tightly and let the feeling that was crawling up engulf her. She howled.

She proudly and passionately Howled.

Still running she knew now that her Mother Moon would take her to him. To her ice…or fire?

The hum returned affectionately caressing her mind and heart. Yet the fire wouldn't stop. No it got stronger. To the point of pain.

* * *

Opening his eyes abruptly panting he sat up. Sweat drenched him coating his pale skin with a light sheen, plastering his fringes to his skin yet he didn't notice. How could that be of any importance when his heart felt as if it wanted to jump out of his ribcage?

What woke him? His brown eyes dazed slightly with confusion. A howl ripped through the air and straight into his hammering heart. Feeling it with a raptly burning sensation. No that couldn't be? His heart was that of ice. Cold and cruel. Unforgiving. He didn't believe in the all-consuming love that people seem to try and convince him existed. It wasn't true after all.

The howl rang again and he was on his feet before he knew it. His blood singing, urging him to go, to be near the beautiful she wolf. He forced himself to stop, gripping the door frame tightly. His knuckles white with the force of resisting the call. The wolf would kill him! No he knew that not to be true but how else could he not go?

It wasn't his life anymore! Dammit he didn't want it!

Ice.

Ice was all he remembers feeling. No fire could warm him.

No summer day too hot could survive his ice.

He was ice cold and forevermore be it.

He didn't care, not anymore.

No not anymore, he was all alone.

His running days gone, he was too wearily to even try.

This house. This big old house was all he had. All he could muster was even the smallest of affection for it.

No.

No love could survive in his ice heart.

So why did it burn? Why was he feeling heat?

The howl sang again tugging at him. Now with a desperation too deep for him to fight. His feet ran.

He ran so fast this burning giving him a great panic.

No! he left that life! Stop! Stop!

His feet didn't stop, not even for a split second. No they needed this she wolf with her siren's call. Drawing him out as if he was a small rabbit. He scoffed at that thought. Oh how the irony this truly was!

The crawling need he had all but killed down long ago came rushing back. He clenched his teeth trying to drown it back as he had done all his life. No! Snap out of it! SHE was dead! The elder said so. His other half when she was a mere pup. A cub. And the ice came to stay.

She sang again and he bit his tongue to keep from singing back.

It wasn't for him! His body didn't listen for it still ran.

He broke through his front door, his body strong enough not be bothered by this. Yet the logical part of him the one that fought…was fighting this noted that he need that door.

His eyes caught the sight of the treacherous Mother Moon in her full form.

He tried to look away but he couldn't.

She hummed to him but he didn't answer.

No how could Mother Moon love him when she left him with this ice of a heart?

Mother Moon took his fire from him so no he wouldn't sing to her.

He forsaken her.

Mother Moon had no love for him and he had no love for her.

He left this life.

He lived with the humans.

He was no child of her.

He glared up at her when she caressed him, shaking his head.

Leave me be!

I'm no lost child!

And yet he still ran and ran.

Ran across the field that lead to the woods.

His heart burned. It burned so deeply that he gasped, gripping his shirt above his heart.

And still his body ran as she sang again.

The need consumed him this time too powerful to fight and he howled.

He howled his pain and hopelessness.

He sang to her.

He sang to Mother Moon.

He sang to Mother Moon his sorrow.

His demand to know why she left him?

His pain at this curse she gave him.

The she wolf sang to him her love.

He was shocked at this yet he still ran to her.

And this time he didn't fight, he couldn't fight. His heart burn brighter, consuming him to the brink of something he didn't know.

His body stopped finally with a few steps from the woods. And Mother Moon glowed brighter illuminating the clearing. He held his breath as he waited. She dashed across breaking through the bushes that surrounded the clearing before coming to a halt. Panting she met his eyes.

Blue met Brown.

Mother Moon sang to them of love and new beginnings.

Of Fire and Ice.


End file.
